Kitsune & Bahasa Cinta
by Tsukasa no RayValle
Summary: "Aku laki-laki, kau juga. Kau abadi, aku tidak. Aku manusia, kau siluman." Uchiha Itachi, pemburu siluman, mengangkat seekor bayi kitsune sebagai anak. Namun, presepsi Itachi berubah saat tanpa sadar ia telah membuat 'kontrak' yang salah. Terjerat dalam ikatan yang rumit, Itachi harus memperjuangkan cinta di tengah perang & berbagai perbedaan. "Aku ingin pulang padamu, Kyuu..."


**Tsukasa no RayValle**

******Kitsune & Bahasa Cinta**

_**Chapter 1, Rumah Itachi…**_

Hujan turun di akhir musim gugur, siang itu seorang pemuda bersurai hitam legam berjalan sendirian. Dia, pemuda itu, terlihat seorang diri di bawah teduh payung kertas yang warnanya merah menyala. Langkahnya yang berdecak diiringi suara jernih lonceng yang berdenting nyaring dan dalam diam dia menatap lurus-lurus ke depan, memandang dingin pada jalanan setapak berlapis lumpur tanah yang hitam.

Di sisi kanan jalan ada hutan gelap dengan puluhan pohon besar yang tinggi menjulang, sedangkan di sisi kiri jalan ada padang luasyang ditumbuhi ilalang. Semak duri yangmembelukar tumbuh di sana-sini, dan dari sanalah mata-mata para binatang kecil _yang ketakutan_ terlihat mengintipi si pemuda yang melewati mereka.

Dia seorang Uchiha, orang yang katanya bisa dipekerjakan saat siluman datang menyandangi rumah. Memang, itulah profesi seorang dari klan Uchiha, mendapat bayaran dari mengusir dan membasmi siluman. Tidak memandang itu siluman yang jahat dan tidak melihat itu siluman baik, selama mendapat imbalan yang pantas, dia akan membersihkan semua 'gangguan'di lahan siapapun yang berani membayar.

Tidak heran jika Uchiha menjadi bahan ketakutan para makhluk halus. Mendengar namanya yang di hembuskan angin saja bisa membuat roh penunggu pohon lebih memilih angkat kaki. Sekalipun belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, setiap makhluk halus pasti bisa mengenali seorang Uchiha. Uchiha sudah seperti predator alami bagi mereka. Seperti halnya seekor anak sapi saat melihat seekor macan, secara naluri buruan akan mengenali pemangsa.

Pemuda Uchiha yang itu juga begitu. Dia menebar ketakutan di setiap langkahnya. Siluman dan roh halus yang merasakan kedatangannya memilih segera pergi menjauh, menjauh sejauh-jauhnya sambil berharap tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan berjumpa dengan seorang Uchiha.

Sayangnya hal ini tidak bisa menjadi suatu kebanggaan, meski para Uchiha memang senang memamerkan hasil kerja mereka, menjadi seorang bayaran sama sekali bukanlah kebanggaan. Cara mereka mencari uang membuat mereka menyandang gelar pekerjaan yang terdengar menakutkan, makhluk halus memang menganggapnya sumber ketakutan tapi orang-orang juga menganggapnya aneh.

Aneh, tentu saja aneh, manusia yang bisa melihat makhluk halus itu selalu tampak aneh. Tidak heran jika orang aneh seperti Uchiha tidak bisa menghindari hidup yang dikucilkan.

Terutama hidup pemuda Uchiha yang satu ini. Namanya yang tersohor malah membuat hidupnya semakin sendirian. Orang-orang bersikap seolah tidak melihat saat dirinya melintas. Jika bukan karena membutuhkan jasanya, tidak akan ada orang yang mau membuka pintu dan jika bukan karena kemampuannya, tidak akan ada uang, pakaian ataupun makanan.

Menjadi seorang Uchiha bukan kebanggaan. Sesama Uchiha hidup dalam persaingan dan pengkhianatan. Mengembara dan berjuang sendiri-sendiri terdengar lebih baik ketibang tinggal seatap dengan saudara sendiri. Menyedihkan memang, tapi dari pada tidak ada, lebih baik menciptakan ruangan hidup sendiri. Tidak ada orang lain dan tidak ada yang harus dipikirkan selain kepentingan diri sendiri.

Kesepian yang dingin menyesakan. Menjelang musim dingin seperti ini harus bertahan sendirian. Jika beruntung, seorang Uchiha bisa menghabiskan satu hari ke hari lain dengan berpindah-pindah penginapan, tapi jika tidak, terpaksa bergulung di depan api unggun di tengah hutan. Mungkin seorang Uchiha bisa sesekali menemukan kebaikan orang lain, tapi jika 'namaku Uchiha Itachi' sudah diperdengarkan, dia harus siap didepak saat itu juga.

Hari ini, Itachi pergi meningggalkan desa miskin yang baru disinggahi tadi pagi. Tugasnya mengusir seekor siluman di sana sudah selesai _yang artinya dia juga tidak punya urusan apa-apa dengan desa itu lagi. Mungkin lain kali mereka kembali membutuhkannya, tapi sekarang Itachi harus segera mencari desa lain yang setidaknya memiliki penginapan untuk disinggahi.

Desa miskin yang baru ditinggalkan Itachi tadi memang memberi upah yang lumayan, tapi tidak seorangpun warga di sana yang berani menawarinya kamar. Mereka juga tidak punya penginapan, tidak punya kedai minum dan tidak punya pemandian umum. Miskin, benar-benar miskin, setiap orangnya bekerja sebagai buruh tani di desa lain.

Hujan masih turun tapi jalanan setapak malah terlihat kian tak berujung. Di saat seperti ini tidak ada yang lebih bisa diandalkan selain kesabaran. Tidak ada kawan bicara, tidak ada rumah yang dituju dan tidak ada siapapun selain diri sendiri. Itachi tidak terpikir untuk mengharapkan tumpangan pada pedati yang mungkin lewat dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kemunculan sekelompok perampok yang mungkin mencegat.

Cukup sendirian seperti ini dan bersyukur lebih banyak dari pada kemarin. Setidaknya hidup mengembara membuat jiwanya bisa menikmati kebebasan lebih banyak dari pada hidup menjadi seorang warga di desa miskin tadi.

Tlap...

Langkah Itachi terhenti. Perhatian dan pandangan matanya tersita pada sesuatu yang meringkuk di bawah pohon di antara semak. Itu sepertinya siluman, _terasa dari aura spiritualnya memberitahu pirasat Itachi. Siluman kecil itu sendirian di sana tapi sama sekali tidak lari ketakutan menjauhi si Uchiha.

Tidak lari atau mungkin tidak bisa lari.

Itachi melangkah mendekat dan menemukan sosok mungil yang telanjang di situ. Telanjang tanpa kain dan juga tanpa mantel bulu, hanya kulit merah muda yang basah air hujan. Dilihat sekilas terlihat seperti bangkai binatang mati, nafas siluman itu lemah dan tubuhnya tidak bergeming. Teronggok pasrah, menunggu makhluk yang lebih besar datang memangsa.

Ah, entahlah, Itachi tidak yakin apa siluman sekecil itu bisa memuaskan seekor pemangsa. Si siluman kecil ukurannya tidak lebih dari kepalan tangan, kakinya empat, telinganya turun dan kelopak matanya belum bisa membuka. Sepertinya makhluk itu baru saja lahir dan baru saja ditinggalkan.

Mungkin ini takdir, Tuhan mempertaruhkan hidup si siluman kecil pada pilihan Itachi seorang. Jika Itachi tidak mengulurkan tangannya maka siluman itu sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan. Berakhir sia-sia dan tidak menjadi apa-apa. Beruntung si bayi siluman mendapat ruang di hati kesepian Uchiha Itachi. Pemuda itu memungutnya, mengangkatnya dari dingin dan dari hujan.

'_Kau sendirian, begitu juga dengan aku, tapi tidak begitu jika kita bisa hidup bersama-sama.'_

Itachi memandang siluman kecil lekat-lekat, memeriksa jika saja ada luka. Setelah itu dia membungkusnya dengan kain saputangan lalu menyelipkannya ke balik pakaian. Makhluk itu kedinginan, Itachi pikir tindakan yang dilakukannya ini mungkin bisa memberi sedikit kehangatan.

Kemudian, untuk pertama kalinya Itachi menginginkan sebuah rumah. Meski pemuda itu terlihat seperti hanya diam, memandang jauh ke ujung jalan, keinginannya itu berkembang cepat dan membawa berbagai keinginan baru.

Ingin pulang, ingin teman, ingin hidup untuk seseorang, ingin sebuah rumah untuk menaungi sedikit harapan yang dia bawa itu. Rumah untuk membesarkan sedikit cahaya hangat yang dia temukan.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi, Itachi memutuskan untuk menggunakan semua uang yang dia punya untuk memiliki sebuah rumah. Di desa pertama yang akan dilihatnya nanti, Itachi akan membeli satu rumah. Tidak perlu besar, yang penting ada alas, dinding dan atap yang bisa menahan angin dan hujan. Rumah untuk melindungi harapannya dan untuk melewati musim dingin tahun ini.

Lalu dengan mudah Itachi mendapatkan rumah yang dia inginkan sore di hari itu juga. Satu rumah mungil dengan sumur di halaman belakangnya. Katanya rumah kecil yang dia beli itu adalah bangunan bekas pengasingan seorang selir bangsawan yang bangkrut, tidak mengherankan jika rumah itu berdiri jauh dari pemukiman.

Rumah mungil yang kecil. Ruangannya hanya satu dengan empat dinding. Di satu sisinya terdapat lemari penyimpanan dan di sisi yang berlawanan pintu bisa didirikan. Pondasinya terdiri dari enam balok batu dan tiangnya terdiri dari empat pilar kayu. Catnya terlihat berkilat seperti masih baru, warnanya merah hasil dari campuran merkuri. Permukaan lantai koridornya terasa halus dan di dalam ada empat alas tatami tebal yang mengelilingi satu tungku.

Bagus, kecil tapi sangat bagus. Jika dinilai lagi itu rumah yang mewah sebenarnya, tapi si pemilik rumah memilih menjualnya dengan harga kelewat murah. Orang bilang rumah mungil itu dihantui roh si selir yang mati gantung diri di tengah ruangan. Angker dan menakutkan, beberapa orang mengaku pernah mendengar suara tangisan berkepanjangan dari dalam rumah, meski tidak ada siapa pun yang menghuni.

Omong kosong, Itachi tidak menemukan dan tidak merasakan apa-apa. Untung mulutnya juga tidak menyanggah, jadi dia bisa menghemat uang lebih banyak.

Di rumah barunya, Itachi menemukan selembar futon dan selembar selimut dari dalam lemari, sedikit berdebu tapi masih sangat bagus. Selain selimut, Itachi juga menemukan selembar pakaian perempuan yang terbuat dari bahan yang halus, lalu Itachi juga menemukan satu lemari laci berisi cermin, benang rajut dan hiasan rambut.

Menjelang malam, Itachi menyalakan api, merebus air dan menggelar futon. Di atas alas tidur yang cukup besar itu, dia menaruh si siluman yang dia pungut. Itachi berjanji pada diri sendiri akan merawatnya baik-baik, karena kebaikan yang baik pasti akan menuai kebaikan yang lain.

Meski Itachi tidak mengharapkan kebaikan sebagai imbalan, dia mengharapkan imbalan untuk dirinya, untuk hatinya. Suatu imbalan yang bisa mengisi ruang kekurangan dalam dirinya. Memiliki teman, seseorang yang bisa di ajak bicara. Minimal seseorang bisa dikenali sebagai seorang kawan. Jika manusia tidak bisa hidup di sekitarnya, tidak masalah jika yang ada di sana adalah seekor siluman.

Dari bentuk dan tampangnya Itachi mengira yang dia pungut itu seekor siluman anjing. Siluman yang terkenal akan kesetiannya. Jika bukan, mungkin itu siluman kucing, makhluk yang bisa memberi banyak kehangatan hati. Ya, tidak masalah mau binatang apapun itu, yang terpenting Itachi sudah bisa merasakan perasaan memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dia jagai. Jadi saat sedang pergi bekerja, dia bisa mengingat seseorang yang menungguinya pulang.

Rumah yang hangat dan sedikit harapan esok hari yang cerah.

...

Seminggu kemudian musim dingin datang dengan terlalu cepat. Tahun ini bahkan salju turun begitu banyak hingga seluruh hamparan ladang warga diselimuti warna putih. Sepertinya musim dingin kali ini akan jadi musim dingin yang panjang. Panjang yang panjangnya mungkin lebih panjang dari musim dingin tahun lalu. Bisa terlihat dari bagaimana keras dan tebalnya permukaan air sungai yang membeku. Begitu keras dan tebal seolah membeku sampai ke dasar-dasarnya.

Itachi memilih menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan berdiam di dalam rumah. Tubuh pemuda itu memang tidak bisa beradaptasi baik dengan hawa dingin. Lemah pada suhu dingin, begitulah istilahnya. Hujan mungkin tidak apa, tapi salju dan hawa musim dingin yang menusuk benar-benar bukan tandingan tubuh Itachi.

Di musim seperti ini, orang-orang juga tidak begitu membutuhkan bantuan Itachi. Mereka semua selalu lebih menjaga lumbung penyimpanannya dan lebih ketat menghemat uang. Ya, memang harus seperti itu jika tidak mau kelaparan sebelum musim berakhir.

Di musim dingin, Itachi juga menjadi orang yang lebih pelit dari biasanya. Seperti halnya orang-orang lain yang ekstra berhemat di sepanjang musim dingin, Itachi tidak membeli apapun di luaran dan sangat menghemat simpanan makanannya yang dia taruh di bawah lantai kolong rumah.

Bagusnya siluman kecil bukan makhluk yang banyak makan. Bahkan tidak butuh makan. Untuk terus tumbuh, siluman itu hanya memerlukan sedikit energi spiritual. Setiap hari Itachi menghidupi si bayi siluman dengan membiarkan makhluk itu menghisap energinya dua kali sehari, pagi dan sore.

Hingga seminggu berlalu, Itachi sudah bisa melihat hasil dan perubahan. Siluman itu kini sudah berukuran lebih besar, tubuhnya ditumbuhi bulu merah yang lebat dan matanya sudah bisa melihat. Denan mata yang warnanya merah berkilat.

Saat menatap sepasang mata siluman itu, Itachi seolah melihat kobaran api yang menyala di sana. Mata berwarna api yang seakan-akan bisa menembus dan membakar jantung orang yang melihatnya. Mata yang bagaikan mawar di dalam rimbunan duri, indah dan menyakitkan yang kejam tapi menawan, bulat dengan jarak kelopak mata yang cendrung merapat. Itachi mengakui, dia jatuh cinta pada sepasang mata itu.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak memasuki musim dingin. Keadaan cuaca terlihat semakin memburuk. Satu pagi Itachi menemukan semua kayu bakar yang dia taruh di belakang rumah dalam keadaan basah dan membeku. Perlu waktu berjam-jam menunggui hingga kayu bakarnya cukup kering untuk bisa menghangatkan tungku.

Saat itulah Itachi bisa merasakan satu kebaikan dari siluman peliharaannya. Makhluk itu bisa membuat keadaan ruangan menjadi hangat hanya karena nafas panasnya yang berhembus. Siluman berelemen api memang memiliki kelebihan seperti itu dan Itachi mulai menyukai kebiasaan barunya, _memeluk si siluman yang hangat.

Enak, memeluk si siluman hangat sepanjang malam membawa kenikmatan besar bagi Itachi. Mulai dari situ, dia tidak akan mengelak lagi, Itachi menyayangi si siluman kecil.

Sebulan kemudian, Itachi baru menyadari kalau siluman peliharaannya ternyata adalah seekor siluman rubah. Orang-orang biasanya menyebut siluman jenis ini dengan nama 'kitsune'. Dulu rekan satu klan Itachi pernah bercerita, katanya siluman rubah adalah makhluk pembawa keberuntungan yang cerdik dan kuat. Beberapa sangat kuat sampai bisa memiliki sembilan nyawa. Jika beruntung, seekor siluman rubah mampu menjelma menjadi seorang dewa keberuntungan.

Kitsune juga makhluk yang sangat setia. Susah maupun senang, dia akan selalu ada di sisi tuannya, temannya atau pasangannya. Menemani dan menuruti, melindungi dan menjaga. Tapi, kesetiaan itu jugalah masalahnya. Kesetiaan kadang membuat siluman rubah menjadi makhluk yang buta. Mereka tidak segan membunuh tuannya jika merasa akan di tinggalkan. Mungkin mereka berpikir, dari pada dikhianati lebih baik dibunuh dengan tangan sendiri.

Pembawa keberuntungan, manis, setia, kuat tapi bisa menjadi senjata pemakan tuan. Yah, Itachi tidak begitu menghiraukan, dia terlanjur menyayangi si kitsune seperti menyayangi anaknya sendiri. Jika rasa kasihnya sebegini besar, mana sanggup dirinya meninggalkan makhluk semanis itu.

'_Kau harus berjanji menjauhkanku dari rasa kesepian dan aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu.'_

"Kits... Kyuung..."

Satu waktu saat sedang merenung, dengan hati penuh harapan, Itachi menamai peliharaannya dengan nama '_Kyuubi_'. Berharap satu hari nanti kitsune miliknya akan menjadi siluman paling cerdik, paling dihormati dan selalu disegani kitsune lainnya. Suatu hari nanti. Kyuubi pasti akan berekor sembilan dan menjadi dewanya para siluman rubah. Itachi pikir pasti membanggakan sekali jika bisa melihat anak angkatnya menjadi dewa para kitsune.

"Kyuu, Kyuu..." Itachi sering menggumam-gumamkan itu setiap bermain-main bersama Kyuubi. Dengan satu helai ekor, Kyuubi terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, Itachi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana menggemaskannya Kyuubi jika memiliki sembilan helai ekor yang mengembang indah seperti bunga teratai.

Tsukasa no Rayvalle...

Satu pagi di tengah musim dingin, Itachi terbangun dan menemukan teman peluk tidurnya berubah wujud. Kyuubi bukan lagi seekor rubah merah dengan empat kaki, Kyuubi berubah menjadi seeorang anak manusia dengan ekor dan cuping telinga rubah. Kemo-mimi, sangat menggemaskan.

"Kyuu?" panggil Itachi masih tidak mempercayai perubahan wujud Kyuubi. Menurut catatan yang pernah dia baca, seekor Kitsune baru bisa memiliki wujud _yokai_-nya jika sudah lepas dari masa bayi. Kyuubi itu masih bayi, dua bulan kira-kira. Ajaib sekali jika tiba-tiba Kyuubi muncul dengan wujud balita.

"Ung..." Kyuubi mendengung, lalu mengucek dan menutup-nutupi matanya dari cahaya pagi yang menembus celah fentilasi.

"Bangun, Kyuu," bujuk Itachi sambil mengguncang siluman itu pelan. "Biar aku melihatmu..."

Kyuubi menurut, tapi hanya sekedar menoleh memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan mata masih memejam, "... I..Itachi-sama..."

Itachi menautkan alis, Bagaimana siluman itu tahu namanya? Seingat Itachi, dia belum pernah menyebut namanya di depan kitsune itu. "Kyuu?" panggil Itachi lagi seraya menggendong Kyuubi di bawah kedua ketiaknya.

Kyuubi membuka mata sayup-sayup, dan setelah melihat bagaima rupa mata bocah yokai itu, Itachi tidak perlu meragukan apapun lagi. Ini memang Kyuubi, Kyuubi dengan pertumbuhannya yang terlalu... pesat?

"Kyuubi," panggil Itachi meski masih ada sedikit tanda tanya yang menyangkut di benaknya. Namun, setelah meneliti melihat wujud baru Kyuubi dari atas ke bawah, dari bawah ke atas, Itachi memeluk anak itu dengan sayang. "Selamat pagi, Kyuubi, Kyuubi milikku."

"Ungg..." Kyuubi menutup matanya lagi namun balas merangkul leher Itachi dengan erat.

...

Itachi menghabiskan semua waktunya tercurah pada Kyuubi. Dia mengajari siluman itu bicara, berjalan, mengenali makanan, membaca dan berhitung. Kyuubi belajar dengan cepat, meski kadang dia mudah sekali melupakan apa yang dia pelajari.

Kyuubi rubah yang sangat cerewet. Dia selalu mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya meski kosakata yang dia ingat tidak begitu banyak. Kalau dia tidak mengenal istilah kata yang ingin dia ungkapkan, dia kan mendengungkan, 'Ung' atau 'Kyung'.

"Itachi-sama, aku ingin uung... Itachi-sama."

Itachi tidak bisa tidak menautkan alisnya jika sudah mendengar kalimat dengan 'ung' atau 'kyung' semacam itu.

Setiap hari, Itachi selalu berusaha membuat Kyuubi memanggilnya 'Ayah'. Itachi sudah berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun, rata-rata pemuda seumuran dirinya sudah punya anak, naluri dalam hati Itachi juga ingin merasakanperasaan istimewa itu. Itachi selalu ingin mendengar bibir mungil Kyuubi memanggilnya ayah dengan cerewet.

"Ayah, Kyuu... panggil ayah!"

Kyuubi menggeleng.

"Panggil ayah atau... aku tidak akan memberimu 'makan'."

Kyuubi merenggut, alisnya bertaut, tapi tetap menurut dengan membuka Kyuubi memasang ekspresi seperti sedang berusaha keras dan pelan-pelan dia bicara, "A...a... Aah, Itachi-sama! Ada tikus!"

Tapi Itachi tidak menyerah, dia selalu berusaha. Satu hari nanti, Kyuubi pasti bisa menggemari dirinya sebagai seorang ayah sebanyak kegemaran Kyuubi mengejar binatang kecil.

Selain semakin pintar dan tumbuh semakin besar, keperluan Kyuubi juga bertambah. Itachi harus pergi ke desa mencarikan Kyuubi pakaian. Meski Kyuubi seekor siluman rubah jantan, tetap tidak baik membiarkan 'anak'-nya berkeliaran tanpa busana. Jadi pagi ini, Itachi bersiap pergi ke desa untuk membelikan Kyuubi pakaian.

"Kyuu, jagalah rumah! Aku pergi membelikanmu baju."

"Untuk apa? Kyuu tidak kedinginan."

"Tidak pakai baju, Kyuu tidak malu?"

"Itachi-sama melihat Kyuu apa adanya, Kyuu tidak malu!"

Meski harus menghadapi hawa membeku dan melintasi tumpukan salju tebal, Itachi tetap pergi membeli kain dan menemui seorang penjahit.

Selain memerlukan pakaian, kebutuhan Kyuubi akan energi juga terus meningkat. Setiap pagi dan sore hari, Kyuubi akan menempeli Itachi seperti bayi yang butuh disusui selama berjam-jam. Dulu, satu dua kali menghirup nafas Itachi, Kyuubi sudah bisa merasa cukup, tapi sekarang sudah tidak begitu lagi. Kyuubi menghirup puluhan kali dan dia tetap merengeng merasa tidak cukup.

Seperti malam ini, Itachi menggendong Kyuubi dan membiarkan anak rubah itu menghirup nafasnya, memberinya energi spiritual. Tapi seperti yang tadi sudah dituliskan, ini sudah malam dan Kyuubi masih belum merasa puas walau sudah menghirup sejak sore.

"Kyuu," panggil Itachi. Punggungnya pegal terus menggendong dan memeluk Kyuubi berjam-jam.

"Ng..." tapi Kyuubi malah menautkan alis, merasa kesenangannya terganggu.

"Cukup Kyuu, besok pagi boleh ambil lagi..."

"Tidak mau!" Kyuubi marah. "Aku lapar, tidak bisa tidur kalau lapar!"

Itachi memakai cara lain. Bagaimanapun kalau hanya duduk diam seperti ini, Itachi merasa mengantuk, jadi mulai malam ini, Itachi akan berbaring dan membiarkan Kyuubi menghisap sesukanya sampai pagi.

Satu, dua malam, semua tampak baik-baik saja. Kyuubi tampak riang dan terlihat sangat menyukai kebebasan 'makan' yang Itachi berikan. Sampai satu pagi yang terasa agak lain datang.

Pagi itu, Itachi terbangun seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, tidak seperti pagi yang kemarin-kemarin, hari itu Itachi bangun dan mendapati tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa digerakan, tubuhnya terasa kebas semua, terasa sangat berat dan sangat lemas. Rasanya sama sekali tidak segar seperti seharusnya perasaan saat bangun pagi, Itachi malah merasa seperti baru saja memindahkan gunung. Rupanya Kyuubi menghisapnya energi Itachi sampai kering. Berbahaya sekali kalau sampai ada yokai _yang dendam_ memergoki sang Uchiha dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini.

"Kyuu..." panggil Itachi lirih, tapi sama sekali tidak terdengar sahutan yang membalas.

Hm, kemana kitsune cilik itu?

Itachi dengan sangat memaksa menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Kyuu?"

Ada. Siluman itu tidak kemana-mana. Kyuubi tertidur dengan tubuh merapati Itachi dengan ketat. Dia tidur pulas sekali. Kyuubi pasti menghisap sampai menjelang pagi. Kelihatannya akan sangat sulit untuk di bangunkan. Yah, kalau pun dibangunakan memang mau apa?

Itachi menarik dan menghela nafas panjang, mengatur kembali aliran darah dalam tubuhnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Itachi terpaksa menunggu sampai sore hingga energinya kembali terkumpul. Besok, lusa, hal seperti ini tidak boleh sampai terjadi kedua kali. Lebih baik, Itachi bergadang sampai pagi dari pada berbaring tidak berdaya sampai sore.

...

Musim dingin berakhir. Itachi hari itu duduk di teras bersama Kyuubi yang menempelinya. Langit sudah siang, matahari sudah tinggi, tapi Kyuubi masih belum mau melepas Itachi. Pemandangan tunas-tunas yang baru tumbuh di luaran sana jadi tidak terlihat, Kyuubi tidak mau mengambil jeda dan terus menghirup nafasnya. Yang bisa Itachi liat sejak semalam hanya wajah Kyuubi dan... wajah Kyuubi dengan berbagai ekspersi. Tergantung apa yang Itachi katakan. Kalau Itachi menyuruh Kyuubi berhenti, ekpresi Kyuubi berubah geram, tapi kalau Itachi menceritakan hal-hal mnyenangkan, Kyuubi tertawa senang.

Itachi jadi bertanya-tanya. Jika Kyuubi terus menempel seperti ini, bagaimana nantinya? Itachi harus mencari uang dan tidak mungkin membawa Kyuubi kemana-mana. Jika Kyuubi terus ada, mengekorinya, orang malah tidak akan percaya kalau dirinya seorang pembasmi siluman. Penghasilan Itachi terancam.

Tapi kemudian Itachi berpikir lagi, kalau Kyuubi ditinggal sendirian di rumah, apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Siluman itu masih kecil, kalau pencuri melihatnya nyawa Kyuubi bisa dalam bahaya.

Jawabannya tidak pernah datang. Musim semi menyongsong dan Itachi tidak membuang waktu. Itachi pergi mencari pekerjaan ke desa-desa lain dengan meninggalkan Kyuubi. Untungnya rubah itu tampak tidak keberatan di tinggalkan, asalkan Itachi tetap pulang dan membaginya energi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Itachi menepati waktu dengan baik. Kyuubi adalah tanggung jawabnya maka harus selalu menjadi sang prioritas. Paling lama, Itachi berpergian selama dua hari. Setelah itu seharian dia akan tinggal di rumah untuk mengisi energi Kyuubi. Itachi harus berhati-hati, jika dia lalai memberi Kyuubi kebutuhan energinya, bukan tidak mungkin Kyuubi akan memangsa siluman lain atau bahkan menyerang manusia.

Tsukasa no Rayevalle...

Satu hari Itachi diminta mengusir siluman di dalam rumah seorang bangsawan. Itachi disuruh mengusir seekor siluman air yang suka membuat keonaran di kamar mandi.

Rumah bangsawan benar-benar rumah yang hebat, kamar mandinya luas dengan bak rendam air panas yang sangat besar. Melihat bak air panas itu, Itachi jadi ingin mengajak Kyuubi berendam di sumber air panas. Pasti nyaman sekali, terutama setelah bekerja keras mengusir siluman.

Sesudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tuan bangsawan memperkenalkan Itachi pada anak laki-lakinya yang masih kecil. Kelihatannya seperti seumuran Kyuubi, tapi berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang banyak tertawa dan bicara, anak si bangsawan terlihat pemurung dan penakut. Dia juga lambat merespon hingga sering mendapat bentakan dari ayahnya. Lalu anak itu juga tidak mau melepas gulungan aneh yang terus dia dekap dan matanya yang hitam juga tidak mau diam. Dia terus melirik ke sana kemari meskipun ayahnya tengah bicara tepat di depan mukanya.

Setelah diteliti, Itachi menyimpulkan kalau anak si bangsawan memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat hal-hal gaib. Sayangnya dia tidak memiliki kekuatan spiritual untuk melindungi diri, jadi si anak bangsawan sering sekali mendapat serangan makhluk halus. Ayahnya bahkan mengatakan kalau anaknya itu adalah sumber kesialan, tapi meski berkata seperti itu, si bangsawan sangat berharap Itachi mampu menyembuhkan derita anak laki-lakinya.

Maka, Itachi memutuskan untuk membuat gambar pengusir 'kesialan' di punggung si anak bangsawan. Itachi juga mengajarkan pada si bangsawan dan anaknya bagaimana cara untuk menggambar ulang gambar itu. Itachi juga membuat gambar pengusir yang sama di setiap pilar rumah dan memberi beberapa saran agar si anak bangsawan bisa menghindari serangan siluman.

Menjelang malam Itachi memohon diri dan pulang kerumahnya. Namun, saat menyusuri jalanan di perbatasan kota, anak si bangsawan mencegat Itachi dan terlihat seperti sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada perlu apa, Tuan Muda Shimura?" tanya Itachi. Dia sudah benar-benar ingin segera pulang dan memeluk Kyuubi yang hangat dan menggemaskan.

"Anu... ng, aku..." anak bangsawan menundukan kepala. Dia masih terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, lalu berlutut dan mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi bocah itu. "Katakanlah, aku harus segera pulang. Ada seseorang yang menungguku di rumah, Tuan Muda..."

Si anak bangsawan mengangkat wajahnya cepat dan menggeleng-geleng, "Tidak, aku harus katakan dulu."

Itachi menunggu.

"Aku... aku melihat Uchiha-sama di kelilingi api jingga. Aku mungkin salah, tapi aku kira kau... sering diserang siluman yang menghisap energi kehidupanmu."

Itachi tertegun. Meski ayah bangsawan mengira anaknya pembawa sial, sebenarnya bocah itu memiliki bakat menerawang yang sangat baik. Jika saja anak ini memiliki kemampuan spiritual seperti Uchiha, tidak mengherankan jika nanti dia bisa menjadi seorang 'pembasmi' yang sangat hebat.

"... Aku... aku ingin memperingatkan Uchiha-sama. Kalau tidak, Uchiha-sama bisa mati karena siluman jahat yang memakan Uchiha-sama!" tambah si anak bangsawan dengan raut wajah cemas tercetak jelas.

Itachi kembali mengembangkan senyumnya lalu menepuk kepala anak bangsawan itu dan berkata, "Kau benar, sebenarnya ada seekor anak kitsune di rumahku. Dia memang memakanku, tapi jika tidak begitu dia mungkin tidak akan hidup."

"Kitsune? Bagaimana Uchiha-sama bisa memelihara kitsune?" mata si bocah tiba-tiba berubah berkilatan dengan antusias. "Aku ingin sekali melihat kitsune! Uchiha-sama memang hebat, aku ingin sekali jadi seperti Uchiha-sama."

Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi yang Uchiha-sama lakukan itu salah," sanggahnya tiba-tiba dengan raut wajah kembali cemas. "Uchiha-sama bisa mati. Aku baca di gulungan ini, Kitsune akan membunuhmu kalau kau mengkhianatinya," si anak bangsawan memperlihatkan gulungannya yang selalu dia dekap erat.

Itachi terdiam. Dalam hati, dirinya memang berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyuubi, tapi sampai hari ini, Itachi tidak menemukan jawaban yang lebih baik dari itu.

"Kecuali, kalau Uchiha-sama berhasil merebut bola kehidupannya. Kalau bisa merebut bola itu, kepatuhan seekor kitsune akan menjadi mutlak."

Bola? Itachi memandang heran si bocah bangsawan. Ya, Itachi juga sering mendengar tentang bola semacam itu. Katanya, Kitsune memiliki sebutir bola ajaib yang menjadi sumber semua kekuatannya, tapi Itachi pikir keberadaan bola itu tidaklah benar, karena Itachi sendiri tidak pernah menemukan barang seperti bola misterius pada Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-ku, tidak memiliki bola seperti itu," ungkap Itachi pelan.

"Umm..." si anak bangsawan berpikir sebentar. "Bola itu ada di dalam tubuhnya dan cuma bisa keluar kalau kitsune sengaja mengeluarkannya... atau kalau ada seseorang yang menghisapnya keluar dengan sengaja."

Itachi tertegun, bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Benarkan begitu? Benarkah seperti itu?

"Kitsune memiliki bola itu sejak lahir dan kekuatan bola harus terus bertumbuh. Ng... biasanya, anak kitsune akan menghisap energi induknya, dan baru akan berhenti setelah dewasa. Kitsune butuh energi itu untuk menumbuhkan bolanya."

Itachi mengangguk, dalam hati dia memuji pengetahuan si anak bangsawan.

"Tapi, Uchiha-sama itu manusia. Tidak mungkin sanggup memberi makan seekor kitsune! Uchiha-sama, kan, bukan mama kitsune!"

Itachi mengangguk, mengakui. Kebutuhan Kyuubi semakin lama memang semakin besar. Beberapa kali Itachi pernah merasa nyaris tewas karena kebutuhan Kyuubi itu.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Itachi. "Dia masih membutuhkanku, tapi kau benar, aku tidak bisa terus memberinya energi yang cukup."

"Rebut bolanya! Kalau bola itu ada di dalam Uchiha-sama, kitsune tidak perlu menumbuhkan bola itu lagi."

Itachi mengangguk meski masih banyak yang dia tidak mengerti.

"Ini ambilah ini," anak bangsawan menyodorkan gulungannya. "Ini akan membantu Uchiha-sama!"

Itachi terdiam sebentar, kemudian menerimanya meski dengan ragu-ragu, "Terimakasih."

Anak bangsawan mengangguk cepat dengan wajah berseri-seri, kemudian dia menghormat dan berlari pergi, kembali ke rumahnya.

...

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Itachi membaca isi gulungan. Di dalam situ banyak sekali pengetahuan tentang siluman yang belum pernah Itachi ketahui. Yang paling banyak dituliskan tentu saja seluk beluk mengenai siluman rubah atau kitsune.

Ini gulungan yang sangat penting, harusnya anak bangsawan itu tidak memberikannya dengan mudah. Tapi, dari mana dan bagaimana keluarga bangsawan Shimura bisa memiliki gulungan seperti ini?

Itachi tidak memikirkannya lagi.

Jika memang ini demi kebaikan dirinya dan Kyuubi, Itachi akan melakukan apa yang dituliskan di dalam gulungan. Tapi setelah membaca sekali lagi bagian tentang 'cara merebut bola kehidupan kitsune', Itachi berubah bimbang. Di situ dikatakan, saat perebutan bola kehidupan, kitsune akan mengalami kesakitan yang luar biasa. Itachi tidak ingin menyakiti Kyuubi, apa lagi membuat rubah itu sampai takut dan membenci dirinya.

Di rumah, Kyuubi menyambut Itachi dengan hangat dan ceria seperti biasa. Melihat itu, Itachi merasa tidak harus merebut bola kehidupan Kyuubi, terutama selama dirinya mampu memberikan cukup energi spiritual.

"Itachi-samaa... Maakaaan!" Kyuubi bersorak-sorak gembira, dia melompat menerjang Itachi dan bergelayut manja pada sang Uchiha.

Tsukasa no Rayvalle...

Minggu demi minggu berlalu, satu hari di akhir musim panas, Itachi pulang ke rumah setelah lima hari tidak pulang. Desa yang memerlukan bantuannya berada jauh dari rumah. Untuk sampai ke sana, Itachi harus berjalan kaki melintasi hutan dan menyebrangi sungai. Biasanya Itachi tidak pergi selama itu, jadi mungkin karena itulah dia bisa menyadari ada sesuatu yang baru bisa disadarinya sekarang.

Kyuubi tumbuh sangat cepat. Terlalu cepat. Kini _Kitsune Yokai_ itu terlihat seperti sudah berumur sepuluh tahun. Bisa dilihat dari bagaimana sempit pakaian yang Kyuubi kenakan. Kedua paha Kyuubi terpajang dan beberapa bagian jahitan bajunya robek di sana sini.

"Itachi-samaa~!" melihat kedatangan Itachi, Kyuubi berlari keluar, melompat dan memeluk Itachi di teras depan, seperti biasanya. "Kenapa lama sekali?!"

Itachi tidak menjawab, dia hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuubi sambil membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Aku lelah, Kyuu..."

Tiba-tiba Itachi terdiam, tertegun. Ternyata selain Kyuubi, keadaan rumahnya juga jauh berubah dari keadaan yang terakhir dia lihat

Rumahnya berantakan seperti baru dilanda badai topan. Kain-kain terkoyak, dinding hancur, debu tungku berhamburan, alas tatami sudah tidak berbentuk dan langit-langit rumah jebol besar. Heran, bagaimana Itachi tidak langsung menyadarinya di teras tadi. Dan lebih mengherankan lagi, bagaimana bisa Kyuubi bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa?

"Kyuu..." Itachi menurunkan Kyuubi di atas lantai yang separuh terbakar. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi dengan mata menatap lurus pada mata rubah itu.

"Apa? Memang apa yang sudah terjadi?" Kyuubi malah balik bertanya. Wajahnya memancarkan banyak sekali kebingungan.

"Ini Kyuu!" Itachi menunjuk ke tengah-tengah ruangan atau lebih tepat ke sembarang arah. "Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada?"

Kyuubi memandang ke tengah-tengah ruangan, lalu ke kiri dan ke kanan, melihat ke semua sudut rumah, kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Kyuu!" Itachi menangkap kedua bahu Kyuubi. Nada dan raut wajahnya berubah tajam, sedikit Kyuubi merasa ketakutan karenanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi lagi sambil memeriksa bagian-bagian tubuh Kyuubi. "Apa ada yang menyerangmu?!"

Kyuubi menghela lega, dipikir, Itachi sedang marah padanya, "Aku tidak ingat. Aku... aku bangun tidur dan semua sudah begini. Aku pikir semuanya wajar, aku tidak terpikir kenapa jadi begini."

Itachi terdiam, meski matanya menangkap banyak ekspresi ragu-ragu di wajah rubah itu, dia tidak melihat Kyuubi mengatakan kebohongan. Lalu, kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Apa mungkin saat Kyuubi tertidur kelewat pulas, ada makhluk buas yang mengacau?

"Itachi-sama..."

Itachi melepas lamunannya. Dia menatap wajah Kyuubi lalu dudukberlutut di lantai. "Kyuu, kapan ini terjadi?"

"Ng..." Kyuubi menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, berpikir. "... Dua hari sebelum Itachi-sama pulang."

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Ng..." Kyuubi ganti menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. "... Lapar."

Kesimpulannya Kyuubi baik-baik saja dan malah merasa tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Itachi-sama..." panggil Kyuubi parau. "... Lapar..." bisiknya seraya merangkul leher Itachi, mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat-jilat.

Itachi mengerjap. Kyuubi biasanya tidak menjilati wajahnya begini. Apa karena sangat lapar, Itachi jadi tampak seperti makanan? "Kyuu..."

"Mmh..." Kyuubi memejamkan mata, menggumam-gumam dan ganti meraup bibir Itachi berulang-ulang. "Hangat..." rangkulan Kyuubi berubah cengkraman. Itachi menautkan alis begitu merasakan cakar Kyuubi menikamnya.

"Kyuu," Itachi mendorong bahu Kyuubi, halus. "Kukumu, kau mencakar."

Kyuubi menggeram-geram gelisah sementara Itachi sibuk membolak balik kedua telapak tangan Kyuubi. Seingat Itachi, Kyuubi punya sepuluh jari tangan yang mungil dan lembut, tapi kini jemari yang indah itu dihiasi kuku-kuku yang tumbuh tajam dan panjang. Begitu juga dengan jari-jari kaki.

"Itachi-sama!" seru Kyuubi kesal. Dia sungguh tidak sabar mengambil jatahnya yang sudah tertunda lima hari tapi kenapa Itachi malah sibuk memeriksa kukunya?

"Apa itu, Kyuu?" Itachi meraih dagu Kyuubi dan memaksa anak itu membuka mulut. "Kau, tumbuh taring?"

"Grrrr..." Kyuubi menggeram dan membuat taring binatangnya semakin kelihatan.

Sayangnya Itachi tidak memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Kyuubi. Dia sibuk berpikir hingga lengah dan tidak sempat mencegah atau menghindari Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba menerjang, menerkamnya _dengan cara yang sama_ dengan cara Kyuubi menangkap tikus.

"Kyuubi..." bentakan Itachi terputus, Uchiha itu terdiam begitu melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Kyuubi yang diiringi perubahan wujudnya. Kyuubi kembali ke wujud rubah kecil. Tidak sekecil yang Itachi ingat, tapi tetap saja perubahan wujud Kyuubi yang mendadak membuat Itachi terkejut.

Kyuubi bergulung dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah leher Itachi. Kyuubi sudah benar-benar terdesak, rubah itu benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki energi spritual untuk mempertahankan wujudnya. Sementara Kyuubi seperti itu, Itachi bertanya-tanya dan mencoba menebak-nebak sendiri dalm hatinya.

Apa lima hari adalah batas Kyuubi?

Jadi kalau persediaan energinya sudah habis, Kyuubi akan kembali jadi rubah?

Kalau begitu, kondisi Kyuubi yang sekarang adalah keadaan titik terlemah Kyuubi. Itachi harus segera kembali mengisi energi rubah itu sebelum terjadi hal yang mungkin lebih buruk...

"Itachi?"

Merasa mendengar panggilan seseorang, Itachi menoleh pada pintu masuk yang masih terbuka lebar. Rupanya tanpa sempat Itachi dan Kyuubi sadari, seseorang sudah berdiri di teras rumah mereka. Sepertinya orang itu mengenali Itachi, dia tampak sangat peduli padanya meski salah memahami apa yang sedang terjadi antara Itachi dan Kyuubi. Dia kira rubah kecil itu sedang menyerang Itachi.

"Aku akan membantumu!" orang itu berkata pelan, mengekspresikan kewaspadaannya sedang di tingkat sangat serius. Lalu entah bagaimana caranya, mata hitam pekat orang itu berubah merah terang dan menampilkan pantulan motif aneh yang berputar di dalamnya.

Itachi tersentak. Dengan cepat dia mengambil Kyuubi rubah dan memasukannya ke balik pakaian, "Rubah ini milikku."

"... Milikmu?" orang itu menggeleng tidak percaya. Baru sekali ini dia melihat Itachi membela seekor siluman. "Kau mengklaim makhluk berbahaya."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Itachi dengan tetap tenang.

"Makhluk itu berbahaya, dia menghisap energimu. Kau bisa mati, Itachi!"

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Itachi dengan nada yang sama.

Seketika, orang itu membungkam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Itachi menjebaknya dalam pembicaraan melingkar yang hanya akan berputar-putar dengan percuma. Perdebatan ini tidak akan menggoyahkan dinding pembelaan Itachi dan jika tetap dilanjutkan, mungkin akan berujung perkelahian antara dirinya dan teman lamanya itu.

"Uchiha Sisui, turunkan matamu, kau menakuti Kyuubi kecilku!" suruh Itachi dengan satu tangan di balik bajunya, menenangkan Kyuubi yang gemetaran akibat tekanan mata orang yang di sana.

Orang itu, Sisui, perlahan warna matanya kembali hitam. "Kyuubi? Lucu," sindirnya kemudian tanpa ada tawa di permukaan wajahnya yang memandang dingin.

Itachi tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan seolah memang tidak ada siapa-siapa, dia mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari balik bajunya lalu menyalurkan energi pada rubah itu. Mungkin karena tergesa dan masih mewaspadai Sisui, Itachi tidak memberikan energinya dengan cara biasa. Itachi menyalurkan energinya dari mulut ke mulut. Ini akan lebih cepat dari pada nafas ke nafas.

Sisui bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kitsune 'milik' Itachi menghisap energi Itachi dengan rakus. Saking kuatnya hisapan Kyuubi, Itachi menggrenyit tipis dengan wajah yang memerah. Sekarang Sisui merasa seperti sedang melihat adegan tidak senonoh... atau lebih seperti melihat kawannya sedang melakukan perbuatan tidak bermoral.

Merasak jijik, Sisui kemudian memilih untuk menyingkir dari situ. Kemana saja, kemana saja asal tidak ada pemandangan Itachi dan siluman rubah di depan matanya. Menurutnya, Itachi yang sekarang adalah Uchiha paling aneh di dataran ini. Seorang Uchiha harusnya memusnahkan dan membasmi siluman. Bagi Sisui melihat Itachi membela makhluk itu saja sudah tidak masuk akal dan sekarang Itachi bahkam bermesraan dengan siluman itu di depan Uchiha lain. Hahh… entah kegilaan apa lagi yang akan terjadi nanti.

Saat pagi menjelang, Kyuubi sudah kembali ke wujud yokai. Sisui _yang sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kehendak Itachi_ dipersilakan duduk di dalam rumah yang masih berantakan, sedangkan Itachi sendiri tetap tenang dan bahkan menyanjikan teh pada tamunya. Orang yang merupakan teman satu klan, satu profesi dan juga teman sepermainannya dulu.

"Silakan," Itachi menaruh secangkir teh hijau yang harum di depan Sisui dan pemuda itu tampak tidak menolak.

"Terimakasih," gumam Sisui sambil meraih cangkir teh hangat dan menyesapnya dengan khidmat. Selain keberadaan siluman rubah, datang berkunjung dan menerima teh dari Uchiha lain juga kejadian yang sangat langka baginya. Siapa yang berpikir seorang Uchiha ternyata bisa punya rumah untuk menerima tamu? Rasa teh dari Uchiha seperti Itachi sama sekali tidak boleh disia-siakan. Ah, jika saja suasananya tidak sedang setegang ini, harusnya Sisui bisa menganggap ini sebagai lelucon yang lucu.

"Aku harap kau tidak mengganggu urusanku, bagiku Kyuubi sudah seperti anakku sendiri."

Pruuhhh...

Sisui menyemburkan air teh yang sudah ada di mulutnya. Untung saja dia tidak menyembur muka Itachi.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Kyuubi," Itachi memindahkan Kyuubi ke pangkuannya dan membelai kepala rubah itu dengan sayang. "Aku sudah lama menginginkan anak, tapi aku tidak pernah berniat menikahi seseorang."

"Anak?" Sisui menggumam dengan nada meremehkan. Di matanya, Itachi tidak terlihat seperti sedang mengasuh anak. Menurutnya lebih terlihat seperti... seperti serigala yang memelihara anak domba untuk dimakan dikemudian hari. Yah, haruslah begitu, kalau tidak, Sisui tidak tahu harus berbohong apa pada para tetua Uchiha satu hari nanti.

"Peliharaan, budak atau tumbal ritual, aku bisa memahaminya. Aku dengar, gundik bocah laki-laki sedang tren di kalangan bangsawan..." Sisui memandang Itachi dengan serius, tapi kawan Uchihanya itu malah asik memeluk-meluk Kyuubi yang masih pulas. "... Sebab jika bukan begitu, aku mungkin akan terpaksa melaporkan hal yang bisa menyakiti itu."

"..." Itachi memandang Sisui tidak suka. "Kyuubi, namanya Kyuubi."

Sisui tidak peduli, "Soal rubah, sebenarnya aku kesini karena masalah rubah."

"..." Itachi mendengarkan, meski masih tidak senang karena Sisui menganggap Kyuubi sama dengan barang.

"... Kau tau... Kuramaru _Toori_?"

Itachi mengangguk singkat, "Sebatas nama dan fungsi."

"... Ya, aku juga tadinya begitu," jeda sejenak. "Dua minggu yang lalu, para tetua memanggilku. Mereka menjelaskan situasinya dan menyuruhku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu. Mereka ingin aku menyampaikan misi khusus untukmu."

Itachi terdiam. Menunggu penjelasan.

Sisui meletakan cangkir tehnya, dia terlihat memahami isi pikiran Itachi dan siap menjelaskan panjang lebar, "Beberapa bulan lalu, dewa penjaga gerbang Kuramaru menghilang. Menurut ayahmu, Dewa Kurama membunuh dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak yakin apa keanehan ini akan memberikan akibat, tapi yang jelas keselamatan seluruh dunia ini ada di tangan kita. Keadaan di Kuramaru sedang gawat, ratusan _ayakasi_ dan puluhan yokai datang menyerang. Sekarang ini beberapa anggota klan kita di sana masih bisa menahannya, tapi kita tidak tahu sampai kapan mereka mampu terus bertahan," hening beberapa waktu.

"... Penjaga kuil dan _daimyo_ di sana memberikan bayaran tinggi selama kami mampu melindungi gerbang, tapi kami tidak bisa menahan serangan lebih lama lagi. Harus ada cara untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, dan menurut meraka, cara untuk mengembalikan semua ke kondisi normal hanya jika kami menemukan dewa lain untuk menggantikan posisi Kurama... Masalahnya, kami tidak bisa melakukan keduanya sekaligus. Jadi tetua Uchiha menyuruhku menemuimu dan menyampaikan misi untuk mencari dan membawakan dewa pengganti itu."

Itachi menggangguk tanda mengerti, "Aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku tahu, aku bahkan bisa mempercayaimu," Sisui memandang Itachi penuh kebanggaan, selain mengaggumi kemampuan sang Uchiha terkuat, dia juga merasa kagum dengan rasa kepedulian Itachi yang tinggi.

"Dewa seperti apa yang Kuramaru butuhkan?"

Sisui menyunggingkan senyuman miris. Inilah yang menjadi permasalahannya, apakah Itachi tetap akan menyanggupi setelah ia mengatakan hal yang satu ini? Jika dirinyalah yang ditawari, pasti tidak jadi menyanggupi misi yang diberikan ini, "Ini sulit," kata Sisui pelan, "Gerbang kuramaru hanya menginginkan dewa rubah. Kau tahu, itu artinya... kitsune raksasa berekor sembilan."

"... Itu... sangat langka," gumam Itachi tidak yakin. Sepintas keraguan sempat melintas di wajahnya. Bukan tentang bagaimana menyeret rubah itu ke kuil Kuramaru, tapi tentang bagaimana caranya menemukan makhluk itu. Kitsune berekor sembilan tidak tinggal di dunia manusia. Mereka terbang dan tinggal di khayangan bersama para dewa yang lain. Yah, begitulah yang tertulis di gulungan milik anak bangsawan.

"Aku akan selesaikan misi ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan waktunya," putus Itachi, dan Sisui tampak tidak merasa keberatan. Yang terpenting baginya, bagi klan dan bagi Kuramaru adalah kesanggupam Itachi itu sendiri.

"Kapan kau akan mulai mencari?" tanya Sisui terakhir kali.

"Aku akan berangkat setelah mengurus Kyuubi dan rumahku."

Sisui menahan diri untuk tidak menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku pikir tugasku sudah selesai. Aku harus segera kembali. Jika kau sudah menemukan apa yang kami butuhkan, kau segeralah pergi ke kuil Kuramaru. Berhati-hatilah, kau harus hidup dan berhasil membawakannya pada kami. Jika tidak, kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Tsukasa no Rayvalle...

Sepeninggalan Sisui, Itachi pergi menawarkan uang pada beberapa warga yang bersedia memperbaiki rumahnya. Kemudian dia membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan pakaian baru, lalu pergi ke penginapan desa dengan membawa Kyuubi yang masih tertidur.

Di dalam penginapan, Itachi mulai mempersiapkan semua barang yang di butuhkan. Dia menggelar beberapa gulungan dan membuat segel-segel tertentu. Kemudian Itachi membuat surat dan mengirimnya dengan menggunakan _shikigami _terbang.

Sambil terus sibuk mempersiapkan semua yang dia butuhkan, Itachi terus berpikir tentang Kyuubi. Kepergiannya kali ini akan sangat lama, tapi Itachi sama sekali tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyuubi terlalu lama, tapi Itachi juga tidak bisa membawanya serta. Misi ini sangat berbahaya, Itachi bahkan tidak mnejamin dirinya bisa pulang dengan utuh.

Apakah saran 'merebut bola kehidupan' akan sangat berguna? Itachi terus menimbang dan memikirkannya. Terutama pada bagian Kyuubi akan merasa sangat kesakitan. Di dalam gulungan, rasa sakit itu digambarkan sama seperti langit bertukar dengan bumi. Artinya rasa sakit itu tidak bisa dijabarkan. Tiba-tiba Itachi menautkan alis, kenapa dirinya bisa begitu mempercayai gulugan itu? Mungkin saja yang tertulis di sana hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

"Ung? Dimana ini?" tanya Kyuubi saat ia terbangun dan menemukan dirinya di dalam futon yang baunya tidak dia kenali. Hampir saja rubah itu mengamuk jika dia tidak melihat punggung Itachi yang tengah duduk melantai di sisi futonnya. Jika dipikirkan lagi, ini pertama kalinya Kyuubi berada di luar area rumah merah. Selama ini Itachi selalu melarangnya keluar lingkaran pelindung rumah dan sangat melarang Kyuubi menunjukan dirinya di depan orang-orang.

"... Ini penginapan, rumah kita sedang diperbaiki," jawab Itachi sambil tetap sibuk mengemas barang.

"Ung?" Kyuubi terhenyak melihat Itachi sedang mengemasi barang. Artinya Itachi akan segera pergi lagi, "Mau pergi lagi? Tapi ini, kan, hari istirahat Itachi-sama!" protes Kyuubi sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Itachi.

"Maaf, Kyuu. Kali ini tugas yang benar-benar penting, aku harus segera pergi."

"... Uung..." Kyuubi mendengung dan memandang punggung Itachi dengan sedih. Air matanya menggenang dan dia siap menangis kapan saja.

"Tidak apa, Kyuu. Aku akan segera pulang." Itachi berbalik dan membawa Kyuubi ke dalam pelukannya untuk sesaat. "Aku membelikanmu baju baru, kau senang?"

Kyuubi mengangguk tapi wajahnya masih tetap terlihat sedih.

Itachi tersenyum. Dia lalu mengambil sehelai pakaian berbahan katunabu-abu dengan motif daun-daun momiji merah. Kali ini Itachi sengaja memilih kain itu karena teringat hari dimana dirinya di pertemukan dengan Kyuubi. Satu hari di musim gugur yang langitnya kelabu karena hujan.

"Biar aku pakaikan," kata Itachi.

Kyuubi mengangguk dan merentangkan tangannya saat Itachi melepas pakaian sempitnya yang sudah robek sana sini. Meski sebenarnya Kyuubi tidak peduli dirinya memakai baju atau tidak, hatinya tetap merasa bahagia karena Itachi begitu memperhatikan kebutuhannya.

Itachi menurunkan lengan pakaian Kyuubi hingga bahu berkulit putih kemerahannya bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Harusnya, Itachi sudah merasa biasa melihat pemandangan ini, tapi entah kenapa, kali ini Itachi merasa harus merapatkan bibirnya. Kyuubi terlihat berbeda sekarang. Entah itu apa, Itachi tidak yakin, sesuatu dalam benaknya menyuruhnya untuk menyentuk kulit itu. Membelainya, meresapi betapa halusnya dan membawanya erat.

"... Chi-sama..." lirih Kyuubi, gelisah. Ekornya mengibas cepat dan perasaanya memanas melihat bagaimana Itachi terpaku pada tubuhnya. Aroma tubuh Itachi yang menguasai ingatan penciuman dan tatapan teduh mata hitam khas Uchiha itu. Jaraknya dengan Itachi yang terlalu dekat membangkitkan rasa haus Kyuubi akan Itachi. "... Chi-sama..." Kyuubi maju mendekat, merangkul erat leher Itachi dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir pemuda itu.

Itachi terdiam, dia tahu Kyuubi bukan sekedar sedang menghirup energinya. Rubah itu sedang mereguk dirinya, menghisapnya...

Hisap? Itachi sekarang bisa memahami bagaimana cara merebut bola Kyuubi. Dia hanya perlu balik mengisap dan mendesak Kyuubi mengeluarkan bola kehidupannya. Sesaat Itachi berpikir, kemudian dia mengambil keputusan dengan cepat.

Harus dilakukan.

Ya, harus dan sekaranglah saat yang tepat. Itachi memang tidak ingin menyakiti Kyuubi, tapi Itachi tidak bisa menyakiti Kyuubi berkali-kali setiap kali meinggalkannya, dan Itachi lebih tidak bisa lagi membayangkan Kyuubi yang menyerang orang-orang untuk bisa memuaskan hasratnya akan energi kehidupan.

Saat Kyuubi sedang asik dengan kegiatannya, diam-diam Itachi melepas secarik kertas dan membuat segel tangan. Lalu entah bagaimana caranya, seutas tali besar muncul dari langit-langit dan membelit Kyuubi dengan cepat. Kyuubi tersentak, tiba-tiba saja tangan dan lehernya terikat tinggi dan tubuhnya menggantung seperti seekor serangga yang terjebak di tengah jaring laba-laba.

Kenapa Itachi melakukan ini? Apa dirinya melakukan hal yang salah? Apa sekarang Itachi sedang marah? "I..Itachi-sama!" panggil Kyuubi antara takut dan tidak mengerti.

Itachi bangkit berdiri dan memandang wajah memohon Kyuubi yang coba menggapainya. Iba, tentu saja, tapi sudah terlanjur begini. Itachi tidak mungkin menghentikannya. Jika Itachi mengurungkan niatnya sekarang, Kyuubi tidak akan memberikan celah kesempatan yang sama seperti sekarang.

Itachi membuat segel lain, dia membuat pelindung untuk mengantisipasai apapun yang akan terjadi hingga orang lain tidak akan turut terlibatkan. Itachi juga meredam semua suara agar tidak terdengar siapapun dan membuat dua diding lain yang tidak bisa dilewati siapapun termasuk Kyuubi _yang mungkin saja berusaha kabur. Sekarang, apapun yang Itachi lakukan, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu, tidak orang yang akan mengganggu dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mencegah.

"Maaf, Kyuu..." lirih Itachi sepenuh hati. Kyuubi yang melihat ekspresi itu dengan mudah memaafkan Itachi meski dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Itachi menangkap rahang Kyuubi. Mencengkramnya erat agar tidak bisa menghindar. Lalu seperti halnya laba-laba, sang Uchiha memberikan ciuman sesungguhnya. Ciuman yang membawa kesakitan. "... Maaf, Kyuu..." bisik Itachi sekali lagi sebelum mulai menghisap.

Ini kali pertama Itachi melakukan apa yang biasa Kyuubi lakukan padanya. Itachi balik menghisap energi Kyuubi. Kyuubi pikir Itachi hanya sedang kesal dan ingin mengambil kembali energi yang telah dihisapnya. Jadi pasti tidak mungkin ada hal buruk yang terjadi… namun tiba-tiba saja tubuh rubah itu mengejang hebat. Kyuubi merasa sakit seperti terhantam dan sesuatu dari dasar dirinya seperti sedang ditarik dengan kejam.

Itachi membunuhnya, pasti begitu, Kyuubi merasa nyawanya sedang dicabut paksa. Tapi, jika itu Itachi dan ini adalah keinginannya, Kyuubi berusaha untuk tidak menolak... Tidak, tidak bisa, ini terlalu sakit! Kyuubi tidak bisa mencegah tubuhnya untuk tidak memberontak. Kyuubi berusaha membungkam mulutnya erat, menghalangi nyawanya keluar. Kyuubi meronta, menggeliat dan menendang-nendang pada Itachi. Sakitnya, Kyuubi menangis deras dan benaknya menjerit keras.

"AAAAAAAAAAKKHHH!" raung Kyuubi tidak bisa menahan lagi. Rubah itu membuka mulutnya dan berteriak hebat.

Itachi tidak menyiakan itu, agar ini bisa selesai lebih cepat, Itachi juga menyusupkan energinya ke dalam mulut Kyuubi untuk bantu menarik si sumber kehidupan. Tapi ternyata, tindakannya ini malah membuat Kyuubi semakin ke sakitan. Kyuubi sampai membuat sudut bibirnya robek karena berteriak.

Apa? Bagaimana ini? Itachi berusaha tidak panik. Dengan penuh konsentrasi Itachi berusaha mengikat sumber kekuatan Kyuubi dengan menggunakan energinya. Yakin telah berhasil menjeratnya dengan erat, Itachi menghirup dan berusaha menarik bola Kyuubi dengan perlahan.

Kyuubi berhenti mengeluarkan teriakan, tapi mulutnya tetap membuka lebar dan semakin lebar.

Itachi mengerjap, di tengah-tengah konsentrasinya, dia melihat Kyuubi kehilangan merah di matanya dan menangiskan darah. Pasti terlalu sakit, Kyuubi bisa mati. Itachi nyaris saja menghentikan semuanya, kalau saja dia tidak melihat cahaya merah menyilaukan perlahan keluar dari tenggorokan Kyuubi.

Itukah yang namanya bola kehidupan yang katanya merupakan sumber kekuataan seekor kitsune? Benda itu memang terlihat seperti bola. Bola seukuran kelereng yang membawa cahaya merah menyilaukan. Seluruh ruangan seperti diselimuti warna merah karena cahaya bola itu. Setelah keluar dari mulut Kyuubi, wujud bola itu terlihat semakin jelas. Merah dan menyala-nyala seolah terbuat dari bara yang hidup.

Hampir selesai, nyaris selesai. Sangat disayangka jika berhenti di sini. Terlebih setelah menyakiti Kyuubi sebegini jauh.

Perlahan, Itachi menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuubi, dia menuntun bola itu agar membuat jarak dari pemiliknya, lalu dengan gerakan sangat cepat, Itachi menangkap bola Kyuubi dengan mulut dan menelannya dengan paksa.

Berhasil? Apa sudah selesai? Itachi tidak merasakan dampak apapun pada tubuhnya, tapi Kyuubi... rubah itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kyuubi menggantung di tengah ruangan dengan tumbuh lunglai dan dengan darah dari sudut mata dan sudut bibirnya. Pingsan atau mati?

Itachi meraih Kyuubi erat. Dia membatalkan segel tali pengikat dan memeluk Kyuubi sambil berusaha membangunkannya, "Kyuu... Kyuu! Bangun, Kyuu!"

_**Bersambung…**_


End file.
